Power Rangers Furia Olimpica Trailer
by Marshall043
Summary: Ha pasado 4 meses despues de la batalla contra Hades, Angel Grove vivia en paz, pero la batalla contra Hades habia traido grandes consecuencias, Cronos, el titan del tiempo, habia vuelto a la vida, buscara venganza de los Dioses olimpicos, Keith volvera a unir a los Power Rangers, pero los Rangers necesitaran usar mas poder que antes, el poder de las antiguas generaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy les vengo a presentar el trailer del fic que siempre espere hacer tras acabar el de Furia Griega, espero hacerlo mejor con este fic que sinceramente tengo muchas ideas para esta nueva saga, pues esto se dividira en dos capitulos nada mas, el trailer en si y la presentacion de los personajes junto con la informacion si desean participar con su propio personaje en esta saga.

* * *

 **La gran amenaza habia despertado**

 **Hades volvio sobre la tierra para vengarse...**

-¡Con mi poder hare que este mundo se vuelva tinieblas!-Hades.

 **Fueron duras batallas.**

 **Lucharon contra varios enemigos importantes y poderosos.**

-¡Soy Zeltrax!-.

-¿Quien eres?-Dante.

-¡El monarca de su destruccion!-Abzu.

-¡Sus padres fueron nuestras presas!-Malware y Khyber.

 **A pesar de aquellos enemigos..**

 **Los Rangers nunca se rindieron...**

 **Trajendo consigo la batalla final...**

-¡El poder de nuestro padre sera mio!-Hades.

-¡No Hades!-.

 **Fue la batalla mas dura que han tenido...**

 **Pero los Rangers no se rendian...**

-¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fenix!¡Red Battlizer Alfa!¡Alfa Red Ranger!-.

 **Daniel...**

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Modo Terrenal!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

 **Marshall...**

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Modo Tsunami!¡Ranger Azul!-.

 **Fionna..**

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la valentia del Dragon!¡Modo Espectral!¡Ranger Negro!-.

 **Tommy...**

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Modo Fantasmal!¡Ranger Morado!-.

 **Dante...**

-¡Corazon de Oro!¡Leon de Oro!¡Modo Solar!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

 **Damian...**

-¡Poder del Olimpo!¡Poder de Neptuno!¡Ranger Neptuno!-.

Keith...

 **Un rayo de esperanza aparecio...**

-¡Megazord Centauro Celestial!-.

 **La batalla al final dio la victoria de los Rangers...**

Chrono Destroyer dio una gran explosion, marcando el final de aquella gran guerra que habian vivido los Power Rangers.

pero a un gran precio..

-Dejaremos de ser Power Rangers-Tommy.

 **Ahora...**

 **Todo esta lleno de paz...**

-Hace 4 meses que no vemos a los Rangers-Hades.

-Si, enserio me siento nostalgico al ver esas estatuas- Poseidon.

 **Pero..**

 **La maldad nunca puede ser destruida..**

-¡Voy a vengarme de ellos!-Cronos.

-Pronto la tierra estara a su merced, mi lord-Savithar.

-Supongo que debe haber una razon grande para devolverme a la vida-Specter.

 **Esta aventura traera nuevos aliados...**

-¿Soy una Power Ranger?-Kim.

-¿No me recuerdas Daniel?, soy Bryan, eramos mejores amigos cuando teniamos 10 años-.

 **La amenaza del tiempo  
**

 **Los Ranger necesitaran una mejora...**

 **-** ¡No tenemos ninguna oportunidad!-Fionna.

-" _Un power Ranger nunca se rinde"-_ Gairuda.

-¿Enserio creen que los Rangers Furia Griega podran contra mi?-Savithar.

-No, pero los Power Rangers Furia Olimpica si, ¡Furia Olimpica!¡Poder del Fenix!-.

-¡Furia Olimpica!¡Poder de la Manticora!-.

-¡Furia Olimpica!¡Poder de la Sirena!-.

-¡Furia Olimpica!¡Poder del Dragon!-.

-¡Furia Olimpica!¡Poder de la Manta Raya!-.

-¡Furia Olimpica!¡Poder del Unicornio!-.

-¡Furia Olimpica!¡Poder del Leon de oro!-.

 **Tambien obtendran un gran poder del pasado...**

-Ahora usaran el poder de las cartas Rangers, cartas que poseen el poder de antiguas generaciones Rangers-.

-¡Vamos Galactico!-.

-¡Fuerza, Fuerza del tiempo!-.

-¡Acceso!-.

-¡RPM en accion!-.

-¡Vamos Megaforce!-.

 **Esta nueva batalla traera grandes sorpresas...**

-¿Que diablos me pasa?-Marshall.

-No puedes, Marshall, eres uno de esos-Fionna.

-No pude salir a tiempo, ahora la maldicion me ha atrapado-Damian.

-Por favor, que sea mentira-Nancy.

 **Tambien traera fantasmas del pasado.**

 **-** ¡Es imposible!-Daniel.

-No puedo creerlo-Kim.

-Esto debe ser un sueño-Dante.

-Espero que si-Nayeli.

-Pero es la realidad, Rangers-Poseidon.

 **Y grandes sospresas.**

-¡Me han mentido todo el tiempo!-Daniel.

-Solo pido que entiendas-Keith.

-¿Como puedes estar en el mismo equipo con las personas que solo te mienten?-Cronos.

 **La gran batalla final ha comenzado.**

-¡No podran contra el Chrono poder!-Cronos.

-¡Esto es nuestro poder, el poder de los Power Rangers!-Daniel.

 **Una batalla legendaria se habia desatado.**

 **Cronos ha iniciado su ataque.**

 **-** ¡No pueden contra mi!¡Soy el Titan del tiempo!-Cronos.

-¡Tal vez seas un Titan, pero los Power Rangers Furia Olimpica te detendran, a cambio de nuestras vidas!-Un gran rayo choco contra Cronos.

-¡Daniel!-Kim.

 **Los Rangers se enfrentaran incluso a la propia muerte...**

 **-** iUltimo corte de la Manta Raya!-Dante.

-¡Sacrificio de oro!-Damian.

-¡Ultimo Dragon!-Tommy.

-¡Melodia final!-Fionna.

-¡Sacrificio de la Manticora!-Marshall.

-¡Galope Final del Unicornio!-Kim.

-¡No son rivales para mi, su sacrificio sera en vano!-Cronos.

 **El futuro de la tierra esta en sus manos.**

 **Power Rangers Furia Olimpica.**

 **El regreso del titan del tiempo.**

* * *

Dare tiempo, hasta 15 dias para que me puedan mandar OC, para los que quieran participar, sinceramente tengo mucha esperanza en esta segunda parte de mi Fic de Power Rangers, creo que les gustara tambien.

Nos vemos...En cuento pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hoy les vengo a presentar el trailer del fic que siempre espere hacer tras acabar el de Furia Griega, espero hacerlo mejor con este fic que sinceramente tengo muchas ideas para esta nueva saga, pues esto se dividira en dos capitulos nada mas, el trailer en si y la presentacion de los personajes junto con la informacion si desean participar con su propio personaje en esta saga.

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Rangers:**

 **Nombre:** Daniel Russell.

 **Rango:** Ranger Rojo.

 **Biografia:** Hijo de Nick y Maddison, los Red y Blue Mystic Rangers, al derrotar a Hades volvio a su vida normal, aun vivia junto con su novia Kim, ahora cursa el ultimo año de preparatoria, es el lider de la generacion Furia Griega, el Ranger mas valiente del equipo, sus Zords son el poderoso Fenix Gairuda y la Hidra Viper, las bestias del fuego, ahora usara el poder de los Red Rangers.

 **Nombre:** Marshall Abbader

 **Rango:** Ranger Amarillo.

 **Biografia:** Es el Ranger Amarillo de esta generacion, un chico rebelde, bueno en la guitarra, cursara su ultimo año de preparatoria, ahora mismo forma un duo musical con su novia, Fionna, sus Zords son la Manticora Regulus y la Quimera Rakhmus, en esta nueva batalla aprendera a dominar el poder de los antiguos Rangers Amarillos, aunque su color puede cambiar.

 **Nombre:** Fionna Murtons.

 **Rango:** Ranger Azul.

 **Biografia:** La chica de hermosa voz, forma un duo con su novio Marshall, despues de la batalla contra Hades continuo su noviazgo, vive con su gata parlante Cake, cursara el ultimo año de preparatoria junto con sus amigos Rangers, fue la Ranger Azul de esta generacion Ranger, sus Zords son la Sirena Mermail y el Hipocampo Kodarus, ahora con el regreso de Cronos usara el poder de los antiguos Rangers Azules, pero su color puede cambiar.

 **Nombre:** Tommy Oliver.

 **Rango:** Ranger Negro.

 **Biografia:** El Ranger legendario habia vuelto, uso su poder para ayudar en la batalla a sus alumnos y familia, enseñara en la preparatoria de Angel Grove, ahora vive casado con Elsa, sus compañeros Zords fueron NightRay, el Dragon Espectral antes llamado Dragon Zord y el guardian del Infierno, Cancerbero, en esta nueva batalla usara el poder de los antiguos Rangers Negros o Verdes, su color puede variar.

 **Nombre:** Kim Ratchel.

 **Rango:** Ranger Plateada.

 **Biografia:** Novia de Daniel, despues de la batalla contra Hades continuo con su noviazgo, en esta batalla contra Cronos para poder ayudar a sus amigos debera usar y controlar el poder de Sunlight, el unicornio plateado de la luz, al momento de hacerlo podra obtener el Ranger de Ranger Plateada, pero con eso no bastara, debera usar el poder de las antiguas Rangers Rosas, aunque su color puede cambiar.

 **Nombre:** Dante Evans.

 **Rango:** Ranger Morado.

 **Biografia:** Hijo de Cole Evans y Alyssa Enrilé, Red y White Wild Force Rangers, despues de la muerte de sus padres, encontro un collar que le pertenecia a su madre, ahi encontro una vision de una criatura que lo llevaria a su destino, despues de la batalla de Hades continuo su noviazgo con Nayeli, sus Zords protectores son la Manta Raya Iona, el tigre blanco Layna, el poderoso centauro Argus y el legendario Kraken Giles, en esta batalla obtendra el poder de varios Sextos Rangers.

 **Nombre:** Damian Solo.

 **Rango:** Ranger Dorado.

 **Biografia:** Hijo de una familia prospera en negocios maritimos, el no compartia el mismo interes con sus padres, un dia caminando por su ciudad se encontro con un extraño que le entrego el poder de uno de sus Zords, el legendaria Leon de Oro, Micenas, pero con el tiempo tambien obtuvo el poder del Fenix oscuro, Daku, su novia es Nancy, ambos viven juntos, Damian en esta batalla debera controlar el poder de antiguos Sextos Rangers y depende de la generacion si hay septimos.

 **Nombre:** Keith/Poseidon.

 **Rango:** Ranger Neptuno, mentor de los Rangers.

 **Biografia:** Keith es la reencarnacion de Poseidon, ahora se encarga de cuidar el Olimpo junto con los demas dioses, tambien junto con su hermano, Hades, pero el regreso de su padre hara que tenga que volver a la batalla, pero el poder de Cronos se encargara de que Keith no se un estorbo frente al objetivo de el, su Zord es el legendario Dragon Zord Neptuno, Rey de los mares.

 **Aliados:** Aqui son los aliados que conoceran a travez de esta batalla, entre ellos estan ya aliados del fic pasada, Nancy, Nayeli, Elsa, Alfa, Hades, los dioses Olimpicos, tambien se incluiria los Ocs, tambien los Rangers de generaciones pasadas.

 **Villanos:**

 **Nombre:** Cronos.

 **Rango:** Titan del tiempo.

 **Biografia:** Cuando la guadaña del tiempo fue usada por Hades, Cronos encontro la forma de liberarse de su eterno encierro, volvio buscando venganza contra los culpables que lo encerraron, sus hijos dioses, con su poder sera la nueva amenaza para los Power Rangers Furia Olimpica, Cronos no tendra piedad contra nada ni nadie, con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

 **Nombre:** Savithar.

 **Rango:** Chrono Caballero.

 **Biografia:** Es el primero al mando de las tropas de Cronos, su identidad es desconocida, pero eso no significa que no sera un verdadero riesgo y rival contra los Power Rangers, con su poderosa Chrono Espada podra causarle varios problemas a los Rangers.

 **Nombre:** Specter.

 **Rango:** Cientifico.

 **Biografia:** Destruido en la batalla contra Hades, Cronos usara su poder para traerlo de vuelta, pero ahora sera mas poderoso que antes, mas inteligente, veloz, fuerte, mas sanguinario, sin piedad, sera un verdadero reto.

 **Nombre:** Chrono Likers.

 **Rango:** Tropas de Cronos.

 **Biografia:** Cronos uso su poder para mejorar las antiguas tropas de Hades, convirtiendolos en los nuevos Chrono Likers, ahora son mas feroces, mas fuertes, mas rapidos, tambien mas peligrosos, sobre todo con que ahora podran usar el poder del tiempo.

 **Nombre:** ChronoSaurio.

 **Rango:** Tropas de Cronos.

 **Biografia:** Cuando los Chrono Likers deben luchar contra los Megazords, estos se transforman en los ChronoSaurios, su aspecto es el de un Tyrannosaurio humanoide de color negro con morado, obtienen un nuevo nivel de peligro.

 **Informacion del OC:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Armas:**

 **Biografia:**

 **Rango:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Habilidades**

 **Bando:**

 **Personalidad:**

* * *

Dare tiempo, hasta 15 dias para que me puedan mandar OC, para los que quieran participar, sinceramente tengo mucha esperanza en esta segunda parte de mi Fic de Power Rangers, creo que les gustara tambien.

Nos vemos...En cuento pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite.


End file.
